


by the sea

by lostin_space



Series: quick little doodles [116]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Day At The Beach, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Play Fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25393786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: Alex hated the beach with a fiery passion, but Michael had never been and that was the only reason he was there.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: quick little doodles [116]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1441564
Comments: 6
Kudos: 89
Collections: Roswell New Mexico ▶ Michael Guerin / Alex Manes





	by the sea

Alex hated the beach with a fiery passion, but Michael had never been and that was the only reason he was there.

They agreed on three things: they only went to a private beach, Alex didn’t have to get in the water, and Michael had to wear swim trunks. Somehow, the last one was the one that caused argument. He’d complied in the end, though, which is how Alex ended up laid out on a blanket under the bright sun.

They’d rented a tiny little beach house for the week, half paid by Isobel as an overly generous Christmas gift, and it meant they had a whole section to themselves. It was all fun and games until they actually got out there, though, and Michael had turned into a giant toddler.

“Get sand on my blanket and we’re going to fight,” Alex said, his words halting the thumping footsteps that were running towards him. He slowly pushed his sunglasses onto the top of his head and looked over to where Michael was standing a few inches away from the edge of the blanket.

He was dripping wet from the ocean, his hair hanging into his eyes and down to his shoulders from the water. Sand covered him from the knees down and from his elbows down. He was grinning like a madman while breathing heavily from his run. Alex was helpless to smile back.

“What?” he asked, a small laugh coming with it purely out of adoration. Michael held out this hand.

“Look at this shell,” he said, clearly proud of his discovery. Alex shook his head in amusement as he sat up more to see the shell. It was white with brown stripes and somehow completely in tact, all spirally and pretty. It took up half of his palm.

“It’s pretty,” Alex told him.

“It’s for you,” he said right back. Alex raised an eyebrow, but Michael just smiled and kept holding it out for him. So Alex took it graciously.

“Thank you,” he said, “I’ll put it here so I don’t lose it.” Alex placed the shell on top of the ice chest they’d brought out there.

“You’re welcome,” Michael said, still smiling at him.

Alex was so distracted by him being overtly sweet that he missed when his smile went from adorable to mischievous until he went to take a step forward. Alex quickly grabbed this calf, stopping him from taking a step on the blanket with his sand-covered body.

“I said no sand on the blanket!” Alex said despite the fact that touching Michael alone was already getting sand everywhere, “Go wash off first!”

“Can’t wash off unless you let go of me,” Michael laughed, wobbling a little as he balanced on one foot. Alex narrowed his eyes at him.

“If I let you go, you’re going to go wash off?” Alex said. Michael nodded. “You promise?”

“I promise!” Michael laughed. Alex very slowly let go of his leg.

And Michael promptly took a step right on the blanket.

“Michael!” Alex scolded, ignoring the way he kept laughing.

Michael went to step over Alex, but Alex grabbed him by the leg and tried to shove him off the blanket. It did nothing but throw him off his balance, though, and Michael went toppling down to the blanket. He caught himself by landing on all fours, still thinking he was hilarious.

“You’re cleaning this,” Alex said. Michael rolled his eyes and leaned into Alex, his body overly hot and gross and sticky and sandy. Alex shoved him again. “You’re going to get sand all over me!”

“Good!” Michael laughed, laying on top of him completely. Alex pushed him off again, but Michael just pulled him with him.

Alex instantly started to wrestle to grab his hands, going to pin them over his head so he would stop thinking it was funny to cover everything in sand. However, all that did was tickle Michael’s sides and he started laughing harder which only made Alex join.

“Wait!” Michael said, halting everything as he tried to regain his breath through his wild smile. “You’re gonna break your glasses.”

Michael very carefully reached up and pulled them off from where they’d slipped down to. Alex playfully glared at him as he extended his body to place them by the shell without dislodging Alex from on top of him.

“You’re a mess,” Alex said. Michael grinned up at him.

“Your mess,” he shot back before very swiftly grabbing Alex’s wrists and swapping places.

A startled laughed exited Alex’s body and he locked his legs around Michael’s waist, keeping him in place with the same amount of pressure that Michael had on his wrists above his head. Michael’s smile very quickly turned into something fond as it set in that they were laying chest to chest under the sun on the beach like a normal fucking couple. Not an alien with his deadly boyfriend, just two people. Wasn’t that wild?

Alex moved his head to nudge his nose against Michael’s.

“We can’t go inside with sand all over us,” Alex told him, “Gonna have to spray you down with the hose.”

“Fine by me,” Michael said easily and he leaned down completely, letting his full body weight press into Alex’s as he kissed him with not an ounce of shame. They were sticky and sandy and overall disgusting, but Alex tightened his thighs around him. Michael let go of his wrists and Alex instantly put a hand through his ocean-tainted hair.

And, God, Alex loved him.

**Author's Note:**

> also on my tumblr: spaceskam


End file.
